A Winter's Day
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: When Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, and Galinda are together in the Vinkus during their winter break, will Fiyero and Galinda be able to convince the Thropp sisters to participate in winter activities they were never able to do before? Companion oneshot to 'Blind Ambition'. Fiyeraba.


**Hello, everyone! This story takes place in my 'Blind Ambition' universe (just because I thought it would be cuter and fluffier to do this oneshot in that universe) and it's during the winter break of the gang's second year at Shiz. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fiyero Tigulaar smiled as he walked the warm hallways of Kiamo Ko castle. He walked into the parlor and saw the person he was looking for calmly reading on the couch. He smirked to himself as he tiptoed behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

The person made a small noise of surprise and jumped slightly. "Really?" she sighed, though her voice was light and playful.

The prince held back a laugh, not wanting to give his identity away. An emerald hand rose and traced over his fingers and wrist before returning to her lap. "Hi, Yero."

"Aww, how did you know it was me?" the prince pouted, chuckling as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I know what your hands feel like, Yero. Plus, you're the only person who does that to me."

"Point taken. I guess I'll just have to try something else."

The emerald girl, Elphaba Thropp, rolled her sightless eyes and turned towards her boyfriend. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes. It is now one in the afternoon and you've been sitting in here, reading, all morning."

"Do you want something?"

"Yes. I want your attention," the prince said as he gently took the book from his girlfriend's hands and placed it on the coffee table. Elphaba frowned and reached for it, but Fiyero gently took her hands. "Relax, I saved your page. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Elphaba questioned as Fiyero helped her to her feet.

"Outside, of course."

"O-Outside? Why?"

"Because it started snowing last night and there's snow on the ground and it's perfect to play in."

"Did I hear that we're going outside to play in the snow?" Galinda giggled as she peaked her head into the parlor.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Apparently."

"Yay!" the blonde giggled as she skipped over to her best friend and took her arm. "Let's go get Nessa and get ready!"

The prince watched as the blonde dragged her best friend behind her and disappeared around the corner to get Nessa. Pretty soon, the girls were dressed in their winter gear and ready to leave.

"It's snowing outside!" Nessa smiled as Galinda pushed her wheelchair through the snow.

Elphaba smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt the snowflakes land on her face and begin to melt against her body heat. She lifted her head a bit, enjoying the feeling of the soft snow against her face.

The prince smiled as he led Elphaba into the center of the garden. "What should we do first?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to make a snowman!" Nessa smiled.

"Me too," Elphaba admitted softly.

"Then we'll make a snowman," Fiyero smiled as he and Galinda began to explain to the Thropp sisters how to make one. Once the three large snowballs were placed on top of each other, Galinda went with Nessa to get the sticks for the arms, while Fiyero gathered the rocks for the buttons and eyes and handed them to Elphaba. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he gently guided her hand to where they were supposed to go.

"It looks great so far," Galinda said as Nessa put on the arms.

"What else does it need?" Elphaba asked.

The prince smiled. "Well, it needs a carrot nose and a hat and scarf."

"Why does it need a hat and scarf?"

"To keep it warm, of course."

"Yero, it's a snowman."

"That doesn't mean it should be kept out in the cold."

"It's made out of the cold!"

"Elphie, do you have to get so technical with this?" Galinda huffed. "It's supposed to be fun!"

"Sorry," the green girl blushed.

"I'll go back inside and get the carrot, hat, and scarf. I also have to get something else I left inside," Fiyero said.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a surprise." He quickly kissed Elphaba's cheek before hurrying back into the castle.

Elphaba turned to where she heard the prince's muffled, faint footsteps and frowned slightly. What was he up to?

"While Fifi's getting the stuff, let's make snow angels!" Galinda giggled as she flopped down onto her back and began moving her arms and legs.

"Glin, you have to remember that Nessa and I have never played in the snow before, and I have absolutely no idea what you're doing," Elphaba gently reminded her best friend.

"Right. Of course. Sorry," Galinda apologized sheepishly as she rose to her feet and wiped the snow off of her coat. "All you do is lay on your back and move your arms and legs up and down, or in Nessa's case, just your arms," the blonde said, giving the brunette a small smile, "against the snow. And when you get up, it looks like an angel."

"Sounds like fun," Nessa said as Galinda helped her out of her chair and onto her back.

Elphaba slowly lowered herself onto her back and followed the blonde's instructions. More snowflakes fell on her face and she closed her eyes. "Well?" she asked as once she got up.

"It looks great, Elphie!" the blonde smiled. "Especially since it's only your first time. Yours looks amazing, too, Nessa."

"Thank you. That was really fun," Nessa smiled, getting settled back into her chair.

"Aww, you all made snow angels without me?" the prince pouted as he returned with the carrot, scarf, hat, and a sled under his right shoulder.

"You were getting the stuff," Galinda said as she took the scarf and hat and placed them on the snowman.

Fiyero gave Elphaba the carrot and guided her hand to where it was supposed to go. "Now it's complete," the prince said after he drew a smiley face with his finger.

"What did you go back and get?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"This." The prince took her hand and placed it on the sled.

Elphaba frowned as her hand ran over the wooden planks connected to something metal at the bottom. "What is this?"

"It's a sled. We're going sledding," the prince smiled gleefully, combing the snow out of Elphaba's hair with his fingers.

"What's sledding?" Nessa asked, warily looking at the foreign object the prince was holding.

"You sit on the sled and ride down a hill. It's really fun!" Galinda smiled.

"There's this really great hill on the other side of the castle that I used to love sledding down when I was little," Fiyero said as he took Elphaba's arm and gently began to lead her away, with Galinda and Nessa in tow.

"Is it safe?" Nessa asked when they reached the hill.

"Of course. All you do I sit down and hold on."

"Hold onto what?" Elphaba asked, not remembering feeling anything to hold onto.

"To the person in front of you," Fiyero said, gently pulling Elphaba closer to himself and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Like this."

"It still doesn't sound very safe," Nessa said softly.

"Look, why don't Galinda and I demonstrate, and you'll see how safe and fun it is?" the prince suggested.

The Thropp sisters agreed and the prince set the sled down. After having a brief argument over who would sit in the front, Fiyero got on first and Galinda climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

Galinda nodded against his shoulder and Fiyero kicked off. "Whee!" the blonde exclaimed as they sped down the hill.

"It does look like fun," Nessa said to her sister as she watched the two.

"Galinda sounds like she's having fun," Elphaba said, hearing the blonde's exclamations of joy.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Do you?"

The brunette shrugged. "A little bit."

Elphaba nodded and turned her head towards the sounds of Galinda and Fiyero's voices as the trudged back up the hill.

"What do you think?" Fiyero asked the Thropp girls.

"It does look like fun," Nessa admitted.

"Do you want to try?" Galinda asked.

"I think I'll pass," Elphaba said, taking a small step back.

"I want to try," Nessa said.

"Are you sure, Nessie?"

"I'll be fine, Fabala. We might never get a chance to have fun like this again."

Fiyero smiled as he helped Nessa out of her chair and sat her behind him on the sled. "Ready, Nessa?"

"I guess," Nessa said as she held onto Fiyero, then nodded slightly.

"Okay. Here we go!" the prince said as he kicked off.

Nessa screamed as the sled went speeding down the hill, afraid she would fall off. But around halfway down, she slowly relaxed and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"You okay, Nessa?" Fiyero asked as the sled slowed to a stop.

"That… was… exhilarating," the younger Thropp said as she caught her breath.

The prince smiled as he got up and carried Nessa back up the hill, dragging the sled behind him.

"Are you okay, Nessie? I heard you screaming," Elphaba said once she sensed they were close enough.

The brunette laughed. "I'm fine, Fabala. That was so much fun. You have to try it!"

The green girl forced a small smile. "M-Maybe later, Nessie."

"Can I go again?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero nodded. "Sure, Nessa. You want to go with Galinda this time?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. Galinda gently patted her best friend's hand and went to sit on the sled with Nessa. They kicked off, both girls laughing at the top of the lungs in delight.

"Are you sure you don't want a turn, Fae?" Fiyero asked, gently slipped his gloved hand into Elphaba's.

"I… don't know," Elphaba said slowly, delightful squeals still filling her ears.

"It really is fun."

"I've never been on a sled before."

"And neither has Nessa, yet she's having fun."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "It is fast?"

"Yes," the prince said honestly. "Hey, I know you're a bit afraid, but there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be here with you the entire time. Just try it once. If you don't like it, we won't make you do it again."

Elphaba heard Galinda and Nessa's voices from the bottom of the hill as they happily chattered away. "O-Okay. I'll try it."

The Vinkun smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the green girl's cheek.

"Are you going, Elphie?" Galinda asked as the two girls came back up the hill.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"You'll love it, Fabala," Nessa smiled as Galinda helped her back into her chair.

Elphaba forced a brave smile as Fiyero led her over to the sled and helped her sit down behind him. "Ready, Fae?" he asked.

Elphaba nodded as she clung to the prince, not fully trusting her voice.

"Hold on tight, 'cause here we goooooo!" Fiyero said as he kicked off and the sled went speeding down the hill.

Elphaba's grip around Fiyero tightened as she closed her eyes. She was beginning to regret saying that she wanted to try sledding. Now, all she wanted to do was get off the Oz-damned thing.

"Having fun, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba whimpered softly and tightened her grip around the prince. The ride seemed to be taking forever.

The prince turned around as much as he could and smiled softly. "It might help if you opened your eyes."

"I hardly see how that would help," Elphaba frowned, then added, "Don't comment on that."

Fiyero sighed playfully. "It will help you relax."

Elphaba scowled, but begrudgingly opened her eyes. She felt the wind and snowflakes whip against her face. Slowly, but surely, she began to relax and actually began to have fun going down the hill with Fiyero. The sled slowed to a stop and the prince turned around. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba let out a slow breath and nodded. "I… I think so. I… I did have fun… during the last six seconds."

Fiyero chuckled. "Do you want to go again so you can enjoy the whole ride?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Sure."

The couple went back up the hill and Fiyero happily announced that Elphaba agreed to go again. The friends all went down the hill in different groups, all laughing and having fun.

"I'm so glad you had fun, Fae," Fiyero said as he and Elphaba nursed their mugs of hot cocoa in front of the fireplace.

After a few more rounds of the sledding, Nessa and Elphaba announced that they were getting tired and cold and the group made their way back into the castle for the day. After drying off, they all warmed up in front of the fire with mugs of hot cocoa. Nessa and Galinda went to take a nap after they finished their cups, but Fiyero and Elphaba stayed by the fire and were currently working on their second cups.

"I never knew I could have that much fun. Every time it snowed in Munchkinland, my father would make sure Nessa and I barely went outside unless it was completely necessary," Elphaba smiled.

"Well, I'm glad your father allowed you to spend the winter break in the Vinkus with me," Fiyero smiled, gently pulling Elphaba closer to himself.

"It took a lot of convincing over Lurlinemas. I was almost certain he would say no. It was Nessa who ultimately got him to agree," Elphaba said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. "I can't imagine the look on his face if he saw what Nessa and I did today. He probably would have been freaking out and fussing about everything."

There was a slight double meaning in that statement, and the prince knew it, but he didn't comment. He simply chuckled softly and gently wiped the residue of the warm drink from Elphaba's upper lip. "I'm glad to have given you and your sister a free-of-fatherly-fussing vacation. Maybe tomorrow, Galinda and I can teach you and Nessa how to have a snowball fight."

Elphaba chuckled. "You think so?"

"Or we could go ice skating."

"I think I'll pass on that one."

"That's what you said about sledding, and look how much fun you had."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and yawned, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Fiyero smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get any words out, Elphaba elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he grunted, rubbing the spot where Elphaba had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You were about to call me cute," Elphaba said like it was obvious.

"How did you know?"

"Because you're a predictable, sappy idiot."

"I know, but I'm _your_ predictable, sappy idiot."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again and the prince kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"For not calling you 'cute'?"

"Well, yes, that, and for giving me a great vacation."

"It's not over yet, Fae. We still have another full week. There's so much I want to show you."

"I can't wait to see everything." A pause, then, "You know what I mean."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too, Yero."

The couple spent a few more minutes in front of the fire before Elphaba said that she wanted to take a nap before dinner. Fiyero nodded and helped his girlfriend to her feet and led her back to her room. They shared a long kiss before Elphaba opened the door and slipped inside, softly closing it behind her.

Fiyero smiled as he slowly walked away and looked out the window at the still-falling snow. He exhaled loudly as he watched the snowflakes, no two alike, fall from the clouded sky. Blinking, he turned away from the window and walked back to his own room, planning for the rest of the break.

* * *

 **And, because I just couldn't help myself, there's a reference in here. Hint: It's a Disney reference.**

 **Reviews are simply fantastic!**


End file.
